


Трофеи достаются победителю

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Complete, Dark, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Glove Kink, It's More of A Forced Pregnancy Kink, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Wears The Helmet, Mild Blood, Misogyny, One Shot, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape, Renperor, Rough Sex, Sadism, She Isn't Necessarily Pregnant, Size Kink, Spoils of War, Toxic Masculinity, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Sex, Wartime Rape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Силы Первого ордена вторглись на Джакку, разыскивая скрывавшихся Одаренных, и сам того не ведая, Кайло нашел ее.





	Трофеи достаются победителю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To The Victor Belong The Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965877) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Однажды в солнечный полдень с небес спустился черный корабль Первого ордена.

Рей, укрывшаяся от жары в своем жилище, увидела его — тень огромного звездолета стелилась по дюнам пустыни. Уплетая добытый тяжелым трудом паек, Рей прищурилась и стала наблюдать за прибытием на Джакку редких гостей. Наверняка явились за кем-нибудь важным, кого сами объявили в розыск, пообещав награду за помощь в поимке.

Интересно, кто тот несчастный?.. Хорошо, что точно не она.

Рей облизала пальцы, чтобы не пропало ни крошки, и подхватила свой посох. А вдруг орденскому кораблю требуется ремонт, двигатель там поломался или типа того, и им нужны рабочие руки? За работу можно получить еду, отложить ее на черный день, на случай, если с Кладбища кораблей доведется вернуться с пустыми руками.

Завернувшись в обмотки, чтобы защититься от раскаленных песчаных ветров, Рей запрыгнула на самодельный лендспидер. Раз ищут не ее, то почему бы не пойти и не выяснить, в чем дело?

***

В тени строений заставы Ниима висела странная тишина. Рей припарковалась за рынком и подняла на лоб очки — откуда-то неподалеку доносился гулкий внушительный голос, и она, осторожно ступая, пошла на звук. Хм, кто-то решил свести счеты с Ункаром Платтом?.. Она слышала, как огрызался кролут, с рыком отвечая тому самому гулкому голосу.

— Ничего я _не знаю_! — брызгал слюной Платт. — Никаких _чувствительных к Силе_ я тут не видел, иначе сразу бы сообщил вам, как только узнал!

Рей подкралась ближе и присела за пустовавшей лавкой с украшениями. _Чувствительные к Силе_?.. Это редкость. Поговаривали, что все они мертвы. Первый орден позаботился об этом.

Чуть дальше, за лавками, посреди небольшой площади Рей увидела семерых крупных мужчин, одетых в черное. Шестеро стояли полукругом позади самого высокого из них — этот кружил вокруг Платта, не сводя с него визора хромированного черного шлема. Рей нахмурилась — в душу закралось нехорошее предчувствие.

Высокий мужчина потянулся к поясу под плащом, и через мгновение в его руке зашипело ужасающее, кроваво-красное пламенное лезвие, от которого отлетали искры. Это же… световой меч?..

Остальные шестеро тоже были вооружены. Один опирался на огромную секиру, еще кто-то вертел в руке бластер или поигрывал вибромечом. Рей принялась рассматривать их, но ее заставил опомниться резкий звук — когда лидер пришельцев поднес кровавый столп света к самому горлу Ункара. Клинок пощелкивал и непрестанно гудел, от такого любой содрогнулся бы, не только жирный кролут.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что твой Верховный лидер… ошибается? — спросил мужчина. Глубокий голос, искаженный вокодером, наводил ужас. — Думаешь, я совершаю ошибки, Платт?

Рей выпучила глаза. Верховный лидер?.. Это что, _сам _Верховный лидер? Или этого человека прислал Кайло Рен? О нет. О нет! Вне зависимости от ответа, Рей знала — пора рвать когти отсюда. Немедленно!

Один из солдат в причудливых черных одеяниях шумно вздохнул и встрепенулся, звякнув броней. Только сейчас Рей заметила, что повсюду за лавками и мешками притаились местные торгаши-инородцы, притихшие в ожидании, когда грянет буря. Никто не смел шелохнуться первым, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Кайло, как насчет того, чтобы перейти к более тщательному обыску? — поинтересовался заскучавший солдат.

— Здесь много призов, которые оправдают нашу вылазку, — пробасил другой, чуть повернув голову в шлеме. — Например, крошка тогрута вон там.

Кто-то бросился наутек, и начался жуткий хаос!

Кайло перерубил Ункару шею и толкнул сапогом обезглавленное тело, из которого хлестала кровь, на песок, а затем развернулся, взметнув плащом, и приказал приступить к поиску таинственных чувствительных к Силе.

— Перевернуть каждый камень! — рявкнул он, и его подчиненные рассредоточились по рынку. — Обыскать каждую ржавую посудину повстанцев и Империи, перетряхнуть каждую песчинку на этой убогой планете — и привести _их ко мне_!

Рей споткнулась и кинулась прочь.

Но — проклятье! — спидер испарился, угнанный кем-то, сообразившим, что надо бежать, до начала заварушки. Рынок тем временем наводнили штурмовики — они переворачивали ларьки, стреляли во всех, кто пытался скрыться. Неподалеку громыхнул взрыв, и Рей зацепилась за что-то, чудом устояв на ногах. Придется искать укрытие! Глупо без оглядки нестись в пустыню по открытой местности!

Короткими перебежками она вернулась к запертой лавке Платта, где хранились запасы пайков. Сам кролут обитал внизу, в бункере, как и положено зловредному кроту вроде него, поэтому пересидеть там, пока Первый орден не уберется отсюда, представлялось разумной идеей. Только бы удалось вскрыть замок.

Со всех сторон раздавались крики и бластерная пальба. Рей перелезла через обгоревшую стойку, больно упала на бок и увидела картину гораздо более страшную, чем мертвые тела, валявшиеся на песке. Дыхание Рей пресеклось, на миг она оцепенела, у нее свело внутренности.

Тот солдат в черном, приметивший юную тогруту на площади, держал ее, согнув над какой-то столешницей. Девушка всхлипывала и вырывалась, она уже в кровь расцарапала себе пальцы о доски — штаны были спущены с нее до колен, руки в черных перчатках стискивали ее голые бедра, шлем склонялся к ее тоненькой шее. Солдат стонал, беспорядочно дергая бедрами. И Рей похолодела от осознания — он _насиловал_ ее!

— Остановись! — умоляла тогрута. — _Хватит_!

— Думала, сможешь удрать, а? — солдат огладил ее вздрагивающий животик и задвигался быстрее, а Рей не нашла в себе сил отвести взгляд. — Оставлю тебе подарочек на память обо мне!

Во власти ужаса и отвращения, Рей перехватила поудобнее посох, в два прыжка оказалась возле столешницы и со всей мочи шарахнула солдата по голове. Нападавший зарычал, отшатнулся от жертвы — тогрута использовала свой шанс и отползла, а Рей, оскалившись, уже замахивалась снова, вкладываясь в новый удар всем весом.

На этот раз солдат рухнул наземь и больше не шевелился.

— Спа… спасибо!.. — прослезилась тогрута, трясущимися пальцами поправляя штаны.

— Пошли!.. Я знаю, где можно спрятаться.

Рей схватила ее за руку и повела через рынок — разрушенный и охваченный пожаром — мимо продолжавших бесчинствовать чужаков. Наконец добравшись до ларька Ункара, она затащила спасенную тогруту за прилавок и начала взламывать замок. Рей знала, как это делается, но никогда не стала бы воровать, даже если бы умирала с голоду.

Руки дрожали, пальцы плохо слушались, но замок поддался, и Рей поспешно впихнула тогруту в ларек. Взявшись за деревянный дверной косяк, она кивнула на крышку люка в полу.

— Это бункер Ункара, — объяснила Рей. — Запрись внутри, я постучу три раза, когда приду. — Она тихо похлопала по дюрастилу: — Вот так.

— А ты куда собралась?!

Рей закусила губу. Скорее всего, на рынке, кишмя кишевшем врагами, ее поджидала гибель, но она не могла сидеть сложа руки, когда страдали невинные.

— Я должна посмотреть, не нужна ли кому-нибудь еще помощь, — Рей отступила и захлопнула решетку. — А теперь давай!

Тогрута проворно нырнула в люк.

Рей вернулась на место побоища, выискивая выживших людей или инородцев, чтобы самой отвести их в бункер или показать дорогу к нему. Наверное, ей удалось спасти около дюжины: к счастью, она не заметила, чтобы рыцари Кайло Рена — а это были они — еще кого-то насиловали, но некоторые из спасенных были серьезно ранены.

И еще ожоги — страшные следы светового меча на опаленной плоти. От них воняло горелым мясом.

С посохом наготове Рей подобралась к лавке с каким-то хламом на окраине рынка и тихо окликнула живых, тех, кто мог прятаться. В этом закоулке, вдали от площади, было особенно темно. Она присела на корточки, чтобы проверить нишу, в которую мог забиться перепуганный ребенок — и внезапно услышала низкий гул.

Вздрогнув, Рей обернулась.

Примерно в десяти футах за ней возвышался Кайло Рен с активированным световым мечом в руке. Его облик казался еще более зловещим, многообещающим, с широких плеч спадал плотный плащ. Чудовищное оружие потрескивало, выплевывая искры на песок, пока Рей медленно поднималась на ноги.

Он пришел, чтобы убить ее.

Рей сглотнула, не смея дышать, когда он направился к ней. Да, он убьет ее, но, по крайней мере, она погибнет не зря.

— Здесь нет чувствительных к Силе, ваше высочество, — сказала она. — Я лишь пытаюсь помочь тем, кто попал под перекрестный огонь.

Кайло крутанул меч — и выключил его. Рукоятка смертоносного оружия скрылась под плащом, а его хозяин шагнул вперед, дав Рей возможность постоять за себя, воспользовавшись посохом.

И она размахнулась, целя ему в живот, но Кайло поймал кончик посоха и, вырвав его из рук Рей, отшвырнул прочь не глядя — в подвернувшегося незадачливого штурмовика. А в следующий миг оказался прямо перед ней, и Рей набросилась на него с кулаками — ее единственным оставшимся оружием, но Кайло только отмахнулся, а потом толкнул ее к прилавку, согнув над столешницей, в точности так, как тот рыцарь тогруту. Рей попыталась отпихнуть его локтем, закричать, но он навалился ей на спину, без проблем придавив своим немалым весом и _чем-то еще_, не позволявшим ей даже пальцем двинуть. Металлический край шлема задел висок Рей, руки в холодных кожаных перчатках рванули ее штаны, раздирая изношенную ткань.

— Ты потрудилась на славу, — промурлыкал голос. Позади бряцнул ремень, из глаз Рей брызнули слезы, и она приоткрыла рот, чтобы молить Кайло остановиться. — Я следил за тобой и теперь намерен как следует тебя наказать.

Чужая рука скользнула к ее промежности, коротко погладила, а затем всадила внутрь два толстых пальца. Рей поперхнулась от грубого вторжения — совсем не похожего на то, как она ласкала себя, спрятавшись в своем АТ-АТ. Эти безжалостные пальцы были _больше_, жесткая кожа перчаток холодила, а их обладатель и не пытался проявить нежность. Это была лишь преамбула. Чтобы просто почувствовать то, что он пожелал трахнуть.

Кайло стиснул ее бедро, подтягивая к себе, прижимая к жесткой ткани облачения. И еще через мгновение что-то крепкое, горячее и _огромное_ надавило на нее сзади, заставив заорать, но Кайло тут же заткнул ей рот свободной рукой, наклонившись к ее спине. Глухое дыхание сквозь вокодер участилось, и тогда он с размаху вогнал в нее член одним резким толчком бедер.

Рей содрогнулась всем телом над стойкой и зажмурилась. Боль была острой, словно он вонзил в нее тупой нож, и ее муки не облегчило то, что он ненадолго отступил, чтобы повторить содеянное. Из вокодера донесся блаженный стон, и Кайло взялся за край прилавка. Плоть, и так напряженная от страха, растягивалась до предела, но Верховный лидер был не из тех, кто готов сопротивляться своим желаниям.

— Тише, тише, — его движения были неторопливыми, несмотря на царившее вокруг кровавое безумие, крики и страдания. Он снова застонал, набирая темп, и кромка прилавка впилась Рей в живот. — Ты смотрелась так прелестно… Сновала туда-сюда, как маленькая мышка. И так плохо себя вела… — Дыхание Кайло прервалось, когда он погрузился в нее до упора, заставив заскулить. — Маленькая _непослушная _мышка.

Она закрыла глаза, звуки окружающего хаоса притупились — Рей слышала лишь, как он хрипит в вокодер, как влажно ударяются друг о друга их тела. Ее тело приспосабливалось, растягивалось для него, и внизу собиралась влага, немного притуплявшая боль. Его толчки рождали странное ощущение. Впервые в жизни внутри нее не было пусто, но сейчас это приносило мало облегчения.

Кайло вздрогнул, ускоряя движения. Он крепче взялся за ее бедро, прислонился шлемом к ее затылку и сорвался на беспощадный темп, перемежая рывки с тихими вздохами. Под его напором ботинки Рей все время отрывались от песка, но она молчала, даже тогда, когда он перестал зажимать ей рот.

— Хочешь попробовать снова бросить мне вызов? — негромко спросил Кайло. Его ручищи скользнули вверх, переместившись ей на талию. — Или будешь послушной?

Рей колотила дрожь, и она торопливо замотала головой:

— Нет… нет…

— Что «нет»?

— Я… я буду послушной.

Он вдалбливался в нее, и Рей уже чувствовала, как пульсирует его член. Должно быть, скоро все кончится. Кайло задышал быстрее, прижимая к себе ее бедра в такт толчкам.

— И посмеешь еще раз испортить удовольствие кому-то из моих людей, наслаждающемуся законным трофеем?

— Он ее _насиловал_! — прошипела Рей и, подавившись всхлипом, уронила голову. — Я только… Всего-навсего хотела найти работу…

— Неужели? — Кайло замедлился, очевидно, сдерживая себя. — Маленькая песчаная крыска пришла потрудиться за объедки?

Рей горестно кивнула. Кайло застонал, по его телу прошла дрожь. Ему это нравилось — вдруг осознала Рей. Ему нравились крики, хаос и кровь! Это заводило и его, и рыцарей, подчинявшихся ему!

— Давай, — прошептал он. — Скажи мне, что ты песчаная крыска.

— Я… я песчаная крыска.

— Еще, — Кайло сгреб ее за волосы и грубо дернул. — Повтори.

— Я песчаная к-крыска!

— И тебе нравится, когда тебя трахает твой Верховный лидер, не так ли?

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

Кайло вновь просунул руку между ее бедер, нащупал чувствительный бугорок — и Рей осеклась. Потом схватил ее за запястье и завел руку под неудобным углом назад, заставляя прикоснуться к себе, направляя ее движения ладонью.

Придерживая ее за волосы, Кайло возобновил толчки, неглубоко, но ритмично пронзая ее тело.

— Тебе хочется кончить? Непослушная песчаная крыска — ты явилась сюда за тем, что попробовать крепкий большой член?

Рей только всхлипнула. Ее бедра больше ей не подчинялись — она чувствовала, что _близка_ к разрядке — невозможно близка, несмотря на обстоятельства. Она закрыла глаза и подалась на член Кайло. Это было полнейшее унижение! Она не должна была возбуждаться от такого!

— Ты будешь _моим_ трофеем, — прошептал он. — Вероятно, сегодня вечером даже удостоишься чести сосать мой член.

— Пожалуйста… — залепетала она, но этот лепет был вызван вовсе не душившими ее рыданиями. Рей подергивала бедрами, не думая о расцветавших на них синяках — в остатках разума затаился новый страх. — Пожалуйста, не надо… только не в меня.

Кайло безжалостно рванул ее за волосы:

— Разве я только что не говорил о послушании?

— Но… я не могу… я не должна забеременеть.

— Нет? Тогда почему бы тебе не попробовать умолять меня этого не делать?

И Рей начала умолять: все пронзительнее и пронзительнее с каждым разом, а он ворчал, что не слышит ее, пока она не сотряслась от бурного оргазма. Ее ступни окончательно оторвало от земли, когда Кайло со всей силы вогнал ей, заставив врезаться в прилавок. Выругавшись, он принялся кончать, прямо в нее, вопреки всем ее мольбам. Рей чувствовала, как внутри разливается теплая влага, а Кайло вздрагивал, пока не замер с облегченным выдохом.

Но не отступил. Он прижал шлем к ее щеке, и Рей ощутила, как что-то вязкое медленно просачивается вокруг его члена, вытекая из ее растерзанного тела.

— Не переживай, малышка, — сказал Кайло, понизив голос, едва она начала плакать. — Думай о ребенке как о том, что будет напоминать тебе обо мне.

Затем он отстранился, освободив Рей. Она попыталась встать, но пошатнулась, не переставая сглатывать слезы боли и унижения, застыв в своей порванной одежде и чувствуя, как кровь с семенем стекают по бедрам. Через секунду Кайло сорвал с нее оставшиеся тряпки и аккуратно вытер ими ее ноги.

Он снял плащ и набросил Рей на плечи. Ткань была тяжелой, согревающей и пахла огнем и кровью.

— За непослушание приходится дорого платить, теперь ты это усвоишь? — Он бережно поправил ей волосы, вытащив их из-под плаща, и погладил ее щеку затянутой в грубую перчатку ладонью. — Как твоя имя, маленькая песчаная крыска?

— Р-Рей. Рей, — она уставилась в пугающий хромированный визор. У нее задрожали губы. — Что мне делать, если я… если я…

Кайло провел пальцами по ее подбородку и нежно обхватил под челюстью — так, что со стороны это могло сойти за ласку возлюбленного. И цокнул языком.

— Ах-ах, — посетовал он с укоризной, — не так быстро, Рей. Не так быстро, — он вздернул ее лицо вверх, приблизив к своему шлему и вынудив опять заглянуть в ледяную черноту визора. — Я еще не закончил с тобой. Тебе еще не раз придется поволноваться насчет беременности.

В панике Рей закрутила головой, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. Она больше не могла этого выносить! Но Кайло со вздохом притянул ее к себе и, не обращая внимания на истерические мольбы и вопли, перекинул через широкое плечо. Заодно убрал с пояса — подальше от ее рук — световой меч.

И зашагал к площади, где его уже ждали рыцари со своей собранной «добычей». Солнце закатывалось за горизонт, мир погружался во мрак в самом прямом смысле, и Рей оставалось только кричать.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [To The Victor Belong The Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965877) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
